


42

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to sit on a kitchen counter in my underwear at 3AM with you and talk about the universe. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	42

"42..."

"What?"

John laughs, then leans to kiss Katie softly. 

"The answer to life, the universe and everything... 42."

"... What?"

"Don't tell me you never watched Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy?"

"It's 3AM John..."

John smiles, looking at Katie, who is sat on a kitchen counter wearing almost nothing and looks as adorably confused as ever. 

"Tomorrow... Tomorrow I'll show you the movie..."

"When? You have work... the kids..."

"The kids will be at a sleepover... we'll find time."


End file.
